Under the guise
by Almon-Mercer
Summary: Sirius proves that he's the best godfather ever offering to Harry the freedom he deserves. This summer, Harry Potter has the occasion to live like a real teen. He'll meet a gorgeous half-vampire singer who will make his summer all the more interresting.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

Did you guys read Branwen777's amazing ''Famously Broken'' fic? No? Well, hurry up and go read it, She made me fall in _Love_ with Lorcan d'Eath even though I didn't know who he was before her fic. The good thing with canon character that don't appear much ***** **coughnevercough*** in the canon is that you can imagine their personality (but isn't that just like an OC, then?)

By the way, I'm totally disregarding the end of the fifth book (Sirius isn't dead and nothing happened in the Ministry and of course Voldie isn't officially back. Let's just say he attempted once again to kill Harry.

Anyway, here my fic featuring the gorgeous Lorcan d'Eath!

( )

Lorcan d'Eath (Pronounced: Deeth): Heartthrob singer, part vampire, nineteen weeks at number 1 with hit song 'Necks to You.' JKR's Wizard of the Month for November 2006 (from HP-Lexicon)

( )

For the umptieth time this summer, Harry mentally thanked and hug Luna as he once again listened to ''Necks to you'' by Humeur Sanguine on his Wizarding Walkman. She had send it to him not long after he came back to Privet Drive, with a load of magnatic tapes compiling several music hits of those last years of different style. He could also listen to the Wizarding Radio. Thanks to that he knew what was happening in the Wizarding World even thought he was stuck in that rat hole. Moreover, it's kept him from brooding over dark subjects ( once again his friends let him alone and haven't sent a single letter...)

To be honest, he had been surprise that the Walkman, even made it to the wizarding world. He knew that there was radio ( although there were old style, but they were radios nonetheless) but otherwise most of the Wizarding wold was stuck around 1600s.

The Shows were more or less the same as the muggle one, their were both entertainment and informative ones. The best part about it was that everyone could participate; even the students, as long as the radio was a magical one, you just had to tap it with your wand and use the wand like a microphone.

He had done it twice, for one of those shows where teenagers talked about their problems and other people call to give them advices.

Again, this summer there wasn't much about Voldemort but papers stopped slandering him and Dumbledore. Probably because last year everyone had seen that he wasn't actually insane...

So yeah, Harry was happy as he could be. But he was extremely bored. The Dursleys didn't even give him chores to do this summers. He was rarely allowed to go out of the house. His

only others source of distractions was Dudley collections of muggle fantasy books. As incredible as it seems , they are his. Not that he read them – sometimes Harry wondered if he can even read but that besides the point. Those books were his since his best friend, Piers Polkiss offered them to him. Of course once , the Dursleys found out that they were full of witches, werewolves, vampires and feys they immediately tossed them into the garbage. It was only pure chance that allowed Harry to salvage them, he was actually fortunate that they hadn't burned them.

Those books were quite fascinating and sometimes so accurate in their description that he wondered if the author wasn't a wizard or a squib. Actually he was so intrigued it, that he decided to try to use glamour to cover his scar. He had never heard of the glamour before but he knew that most of what the Muggles remembered about Magic used to be true so he gave it a try. He really shouldn't have expect it to works without instruction, indeed , instead of the glamour altering his appearance so that the scar on his forehead vanish, he accidentally grew hair longer.

He managed once or twice turn his eyes grey, and get himself freckles but the rest of his attempt just got him longer hair, so he gave up when the hair reached the middle of his back. Perhaps he would try to find more information about it at Hogwarts. He thought that it would be extremely useful, especially if he wanted to move unnoticed in the crowd. It's suddenly occurred to him that Sirius might know, since he had the humongous Black Library at 12, Grimmauld Place perhaps he could send him the books.

This year his relative had really been lax with him (well except for the fact that he wasn't allowed to go out), they actually allowed to keep his trunks upstairs in his room. Thus, he'd been able to do his homework – ughh – and he actually had the Mirror Sirius gave him so that they could talk anytime and everywhere.

He had often talked to Sirius this summer and it's had been incredible. They had learnt to know each other quite well. Before, he knew that Sirius had seen him as James' son or even as a reincarnation of his best friend. Now Sirius saw him, just Harry. And it felt incredibly good.

''Sirius Black'' He called to the mirror.

The mirror, which previously showed his reflection before fogged a bit before showing the what he recognised as Sirius room.

''Wait , a sec Harry I'm just finishing...There! Hey, how are you godson of mine?'' His godfather greeted jovially.

That was another thing. Sirius was happier than before. During the few moment he had spent with Sirius before this summer , the man has often been tired or in dark mood. It's really warmed the younger man o see his godfather like that.

''I'm fine, Sirius'' Harry replied smiled widely. He couldn't help it. Sirius cheerfulness was contagious

''What's with the hair? It's way longer than what I remember it to be''

''I was experimenting...'' Harry sighed. ''I was wondering, if you knew something about glamour.''

'' Glamour? Yeah, I know a thing or two, but I wasn't that good. Your mother though was awesome at it, maybe you inherited his talent. Well, it's magical method of disguise. A bit like a metamorphomagus. Excerpt that a metamorphomagus change well the form of his body or face. A glamour is just an illusion. The quality of the glamour really depend on the wizards skills. Some glamour are easy to break. For instance, if you're bald and you have a bad glamour, someone only need to touch the head of that person to break the glamour. However an exceptionally skilled wizard could make you feel every single hair.''

''Wow!'' Harry said, truly amazed. 'I didn't expected that. And how good was Mum?''

''She was incredibly good used to change her appearance so that she could avoid your dad when he was too annoying. She could also use glamour on other. It was bloody useful, sometimes!'' Sirius laugh.

Harry was really impressed ''Do you have any books about it in your library, I think it would be extremely useful'' ( he actually hoped that he inherited Lily's talent, so that one day, he could perhaps use it on Sirius as well).

''I'm pretty sure I could find something for you in there'' Sirius answered, after thinking over ti.

''Thanks Sirius. You're the best.'' Harry said smiling. '' So how's life at Grimmauld place?''

''No, fun at all, everything is gloomy in here". the thirty-six year-old said, pouting. 'Thanks god, Moony is around he lightened the mood. There are still Order meeting..old Voldie didn't reappeared since his last attack on you. And I begged the old bearded man, to let you come here, he said he'll think about it...Don't worry, kiddo, if he doesn't bring you here by your birthday. I've prepared an awesome surprised just for you!''

''Oh? What is it'' Harry asked curiously.

i''Nuh-uh, no telling it's a surprise! Sirius replied in a barking laugh.

''You shouldn't have told me; now the curiosity is eating me. Padfoot!'' The fifteen year-old whined

''I won't tell'' He declared playfully

''Fine, fine''

''Oh, Harry gotta go. There's an order meeting soon. ''Sirius said after checking his watch.

''Okay, say hello to Remus for me! Harry said

''Okay, bye Sirius. ''

Once again the mirror fogged up, than it was reflecting Harry.

The morning after, he received two books from Sirius' owl Cassiopeia. The first one was a book on glamour and how to learn to use them but the second was on disguises and concealments. As Harry skimmed over the second book he even saw a section on muggle make-up . It was so engrossing that for once Harry lost himself in the theory and almost forgot to practice. It was something so rare. That didn't happen often even for the defense against dark arts, which was until now Harry's favorite magical subject besides Quidditch.

Time flew to his birthday that he only remembered because it was announced to the radio. Harry had been amazed that they were actually doing that every year. There was even one show dedicate to Harry Potter, where people called and left wished him good luck and happiness for the whole day.

It was in that kind of moment that he realize how much of a figure he was for people (even though, half of them still believed that he was an attention-seeking brat...). It really went right to his heart.

He also received gift from the Weasleys, Hermione, Luna, and Remus. There was even a card from Fleur Delacour, who he kind of kept contact with since she was now working in Britain at Gringotts.

He knew that his own gift to Neville (a rare plant from Brazil that he ordered back in Hogwarts) would arrive soon.

He also received his OWLs results as well as the listr of books for sixth year. To his surprised he did pretty well. He was particularly proud of his O+ in DADA and an unexpected O in Transfiguration. He also had an E both in Charms and Potion (Ha! Eat that Snape!) and As for the rest (except Divination; but who care about that, right?)

He also received a letter from Professor Dumbledore letter saying that he wouldn't leave Privet Drive that summer – what a surprise. Sometimes he wondered if the Headmaster wanted him to be unhappy on purpose…

After he opened his pile of gift, he finally found a squared and kind of thick on envelope that came with Remus Owl. He guessed it was from Sirius.

A shivering of anticipation trail up his spine. He had been terribly curious to know what had his godfather so excited. He pulled out the letter from the envelope.

_Dear Harry,_

_Here we are in your sixteenth birthday. When I think about you, I still remember the little baby you were and how happy we all were when you were born..._

_Now we're sixteen later and when I watch you, I see such a fine and mature young man. Lily and James would have been so proud of you. _

_However, I realize that you have the weight of the world on your shoulders and you haven't had enough time to enjoy yourself. You're a teenager dammit! You have to enjoy of your youth while you can._

_That's why I decided to send you on vacation. The old bearded man wouldn't let you come here, so I bought you a flat in Ireland, in the middle of a wizarding town. I haven't been to your flat but I've been in that town and it great, believe me. It way calmer then Britain concerning DeathEaters and it still close enough that if something happened we'll be able to come quickly. _

_It took four months to ward that place correctly. I couldn't let you go somewhere without the necessary security._

_In the envelope you'll find an ID, a passport and a Gringotts key. You won't be able to draw money from your trust vault (there is a possibility that The Order might be able to locate you, even though I doubt that the Goblins cooperate with them. But I'd prefer to not take chance) so I opened you a vault under the name of Rigel DeGrimm (which is also the name on the ID). _

_There is also the keys of your flat and a medallion which is a portkey._

_The portkey will activate itself at noon tomorrow. It will reactivate itself at the same hour for your return the first of September and you'll land at the King's Cross station. Don't forget to get whatever books you need for Hogwarts. (or Moony will kill me !)_

_Now, enjoy yourself and don't forget your wand, the Trace will be inactive once you leave Britain (Aren't I great?)_

_I'll try to drop by, provided that I'm still alive when Moony, Dumbledore and Molly find out about all this,_

_Love, _

_Padfoot. _

Harry couldn't believe what he was reading .Sirius offered him the freedom he had needed

for so long. A freedom that Sirius himself deserved but didn't have access to.

Harry immediately looked for his mirror.

''Sirius Black!'' He called urgently.

Immediately Sirius face appeared. He was just as cheerful as the last time.

''Isn't it my wonderful Godson!''

''Sirius, I just got your present!'' The teenagers said with emotion in his voice. '' Thank you so much! you're the best godfather ever!''

Sirius smiled even wildly then before. ''I know'' He replied smugly. '' More seriously, I'm glad you like it. You definitively deserve this vacation time. Like I said, I'll come by once everyone will have calmed down here okay! Now , I'll have to let cut the transmission or they'll know I'm up to something - I swear Moony has an alarm system anti-trouble, he kept looking at me suspiciously. Oh, and congratulation for you Owls, I already know you aced them.

Harry flushed under the compliment, not used to having a parent figure proud of him.

''See ya Rigel''

Harry smile at the use of his new name '' Bye Padfoot''

On the first of August, exactly one minute of after noon, Harry Potter landed in his new flat. He looked up to the house and blinked. Twice. Then rubbed his eyes. Apparently Sirius had a skewed sense of ''flat'' because this was far larger than what he pictured a flat to be. When _he_ had imagined it, he had visualised two or three rooms, not this enormous

place. It was so much larger than what he envisioned...

The room he was in was clearly the living-room. A large banderole over the fireplace was proclaiming ''Welcome to Grim's Gift''. Harry smiled.

The house was luxuriously decorated. All of the furniture looked new and clean, and many of the rooms looked freshly painted. There were several paintings hanging, but no photographs. As he explored the house, he was pleasantly surprised (and relieved) to see that there were also muggle appliance; he really had no idea how wizard lived their everyday life. There was a phone, a television, a stove, a fridge and even a Micro-wave! He had already seen the living-room and the kitchen, and passed by a bathroom and a bedroom when he saw a flight of steps clearly going upstairs. This time the raven haired boy was shocked. There was an upper floor to this flat?

It was even more richly adorned then the bottom floor. Once he got upstairs, he arrived into what was obviously a library. Harry instinctively loved it. It was a large room with two huge windows, comfortably looking armchairs and a fireplace and a desk on one corner. The Library's walls were almost completely covered in books, and there was also a huge globe.

A multitude of objects were displayed on etageres, that Harry had no idea what it were for and consequently wouldn't touch until Sirius came. The rest of the upper floor consisted of three other bedrooms and smaller living-room with a piano in it.

Harry was very pleased if a bit overwhelmed by the ''flat'', for the first time he really had a home. And it was just as Sirius has promised: somewhere they would be able to live together one day.

Harry chose to settle in one of the rooms with a balcony. Like the rest of the house, the bedroom was just as nicely furnished (nothing to do with cupboard under the stairs or the almost empty room he'd been given by the Dursleys, that's sure). The king-sized bed was placed against the wall facing the door, a desk in a corner and several bookshelves. There were two other door leading respectively to a wardrobe and his personal bathroom.

Childishly, he threw himself in the bed happily; it was like a dream...

After a while, he accio'ed his trunks and started to unpack. He pulled out his beloved Firebolt and leaned it against a wall as he promised himself to go fly later. His family album was put on the nightstand and his school books on his desk. There were no clothes, though. Only his Hogwarts robes and uniforms, as well as his weasley jumpers. He hadn't brought Dudley's hand-me-downs. He was determined to never wear them and thus he would go shopping, this very afternoon.

The thought of going out, reminded him once again that he wasn't in Great Britain anymore. He was really free, for the first time in sixteen years. As a smile spread on his lips, he once again threw himself on a bed , with a cry of joy.

Harry stepped out of his building, a map of the town in hand. Branide Ford was an entirely magical town. It was larger than any other magical area Harry had visited but it wasn't that different from Hogsmead or Diagon Alley. He resided at the 15, Morrigan Street. It was a quiet part of the town even though it was still close to the main street. He tapped his map twice with the tip of his wand and whispered ''Find Gringotts''. Immediately after a red line was highlited on the map, linking the 15, Morrigan street to a large dot labeled as Gringotts.

He went on his way.

Note! Rigel is the brightest star in the constellation of Orion (which happen to be Sirius' second name). DeGrimm is an obvious reference to Sirius' animagus form.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry James Potter was sitting at the counter of the bar, sipping Black Samhain. It was his favorite drinks just after an Ice Ambrosia. Unfortunately for him, the barman didn't know how to mix the later, so the raven-haired boy chose the Black Samhain instead. It was a bit past one o'clock in the morning and he just came out of a concert. He went to see Sheryl Glorybird and she sound even better in live than on the radio. It had been great and Harry had thought that the end came way too soon.

Not wanting to go home, he went to a pub where most of those who attended to the concert went as well.

He looked at the blue drink in his glass pensively, recalling this summer turn out to be the best of his life. He only wished that his godfather could have been here as well. Unfortunately, Sirius could risk to visit him often, or the Order will became suspicious eventually find him and bring him back to the Dursleys. However, Harry will eternally be grateful for the freedom his Godfather offered him. Sirius had bought him a flat in Ireland and sent him there by portkey on his sixteenth birthday. And all that under the nose of the old bearded man. Dumbedore hadn't wanted Harry to go to the Burrow or to Grimmauld Place, thus Sirius decided that Harry needed real vacations and sent him to England. No need to say that all hell broke loose at Grimmauld Place and Moony chewed Sirius a new one when he learnt what Sirius had done. But everything was well now. Sirius and Remus managed to come visit him regularly even though it always for a reduced amount of time.

As of his new love for wizarding music. He had Luna to thank. She had send it to him not long after he came back to Privet Drive, with a load of magnatic tapes compiling several musics hits of those last years of different styles along with a Wizarding Walkman.

Anyway, that's how he had discovered Sheryl Glorybird and he had fallen in love with her songs. So when he had heard that she'd perform here in Branide Ford (the magical town he was currently living in) he had immediately bought a ticket.

Yes, he, Harry Potter was happy and in an extremely good mood. So happy that he decide to practice his new skills. Sirius had told him earlier this summer that his mum had been quite talented at using glamour. So Harry, had started to practice a bit essentially because that art of disguise could have been useful for him, but also he had wanted to know if he would share that that talent with his mum, like he shared the flying with his dad.

He looked around and his eyes fell on a young and good looking man that was leaning on the bar as he was flirting with a girl. Harry smirked. He had chosen his prey.

The art of glamour was quite precise and could be complex and since someone else was already watching his prey, he would need to be subtle so that they don't immediately notice that something was happening to the man's face . He smiled once more. He liked the challenge.

His goal was to progressively alter the appearance of the young man, subtly adding imperfections to his face. He started to add streak of dark green in the young man dark brown hair, since they were in a darker corner, the girl will think that it was probably the light. Then he made the young man's eyebrows growingly bushier. Harry giggled. He loved adding growing illusions the results at the end was incredibly funny. Then he put spots of pink on the man's face, so that it looked like he had slight allergies. He continued by darkening several teeth and even a flashed a golden teeth on the back of his month. He grew the hair and made them messier. Harry snorted in his drink when he saw the girl fidgeting in her seat. Merlin, it was so funny. Soon, the girl would make an excuse to run away. Harry reddened the young man's eyes then created dark bags under them. Then admired his artwork proudly.

''Morgana'' Harry whispered to himself '' I certainly ruined his looks... I hope, that girl wasn't that important''

'' No, don't worry. Torian is quite the womanizer'' Someone said right behind him.

Harry was so surprised that he jumped in seat and fell backwards. He would have landed on the ground quite painfully hadn't it been for a helpful pair of arms that grabbed him.

Harry stood up ''Oh good Lord, you surprised me''

''I don't doubt that'' the man said as he took the seat near Harry. ''You have funny hobbies... Do you often glamour random people?''

Harry turned crimson both from embarrassment and from the fact that and stranger was now conversing casually with him.

''I was practicing'' He said defensively. '' Besides, he won't know about it''

'' Too late for that '' The man replied, pointing a tomb towards the glamoured man:

Harry turned as well and realized that the man was staring at the mirror behind the bar touching his face, a mask of disbelief over his features.

''Shit!'' Harry whined in his hand, immediately canceling the glamour surprising the glamoured man even more. Harry turned a deeper shade of red, mortified.

The man besides him burst into a jovial laugh, startling Harry out of his embarrassment. And making him smile as well. The green-eyed boy turned back to the stranger, taking for the first time his appearance, and gasped. The Stranger was quite striking. The man seemed to be in his twenties. He had black shoulder-length hair not unlike Harry's, only the stranger's were freely framing his face whereas Harry's were tied at his the nape of his back and safely covering the scar on his forehead.

Elegant and aristocratic features adorned his face on a cream-coloured white skin, giving a shocking beauty. But even more stunning was the colour of his eyes, which were a tender shade of pink.

Harry was still staring at the stranger's face when a polite cough startled him out of his thoughts.

Once again, he blushed, not noticing the amused smile on the stranger's lips.

''I'm so sorry. It's so rude of me to be staring'' Harry blurted out. ''You have the most peculiar colour of eyes, though. ''

The smile on the other man's lips stretched into a grin. '' I could say the same to you...''

Harry eyebrows shot up, ready to protest that his were simply green, But they were interrupted by a cry from behind.

''Lorcan! The most horrible thing happened to me!''

Harry groaned, it was the young man he had tested his glamour upon. Said young man rushed to the seat on the other side of Harry's stranger who's name seemed to be Lorcan.

''Lorcan!'' The other young man blabbed excitedly '' Somebody hexed me while I was flirting with that ultra gorgeous girl. Once second she's totally into me , the next she's running away from as if I had the plague. And then, I look into the mirror and my face is all weird. And suddenly, it disappeared. And then Shannon come by to makes fun of me, and tell me that he took a whole lot picture of it...''

Harry wondered if he was he was jinxed.. First, Lorcan caught him and now this other guy...

He tried to make himself as inconspicuous as possible. He suddenly decided to focus in his Black Samhain that had been left off until now.

'Oh, sorry'' The new man suddenly apologised, as he noticed Harry '' I didn't know you had company, who's you're friend?''

''I just met him, actually. Torian , this is...'' He cocked his head towards Harry in askance,

''Rigel'' Harry replied, ''Rigel DeGrimm.

''Well, Rigel this is Torian O'rourke, one of my best friend.''

''And you are Lorcan, right?'' Harry asked , uncertainly.

Lorcan's eyes widened slightly , before another smile stretched on his lips.

''And I realize that I didn't actually introduced myself. How rude of me. I am Lorcan, Lorcan d'Eath.

'' Nice to meet you both'' Harry waved and smiled, even though he was still embarrassed.

'' Same here'' Torian replied with a smile of his own. '' Were you, by any chance, at Sheryl Glorybird's performance ?''

''Yes.'' The green-eyed boy replied excitedly. '' I really enjoyed the concert, she simply was amazing!''

''I thought so as well'' Lorcan said, nodding.'' She has that incredible voice, that always makes something throbbing inside my chest. She truly, was blessed with that voice of hers. No offense but I never quite understood the Weird Sisters' success. And they've been around longer than her.''

Harry didn't answered to that. He remembered the Weird Sisters from the Yule Ball in their fourth year, but he never really listened to them

''The place was packed, though. I was lucky to find a ticket'' Harry said

'' We almost didn't make too. But unlike you we had an unfair advantage.'' Torian smiled mischievously. ''We knew her from back when she wasn't famous. We used to go see her perform in smaller bars, and we became friends. She got us in , even though the sales were closed.''

''Wow, it must be nice'' Harry responded with a smile.

''It's nice to see that she finally gain the renown she deserved'' Lorcan mused. Then he asked in a louder voice.'' Want another drink?''

''Uhm, no... I think I'm going to head home now '' Harry stated, trying to conceal a yawn, as he stood up'' I don't usually hang out that late. Lorcan, Torian, it was nice meeting you both''

Nodding to them, he was already turning away, when Lorcan's hand suddenly gripped Harry's.

Pink eyes locked into green ones, the taller man declared

''I really enjoyed your company and you unusual hobbies, Rigel.'' Harry flushed at that. ''I hope we meet again soon.''

Harry started to shift uncomfortably under the intense scrutiny. He suddenly felt as if, Lorcan was trying to convey something, only Harry wasn't sure what. Unsure, he responded as well as he could.

'' I'm sure we will, I currently live not far from Bermudian Road. I spend most of my time there since I don't have anything else to do. I don't know the town well yet but I do know that Bermudian Road is highly frequented. I especially like Aidan Greene's Ice-cream Parlour, he's just as inventive as Florean Fortescue in London. ''

He must have said something right because a smile blossomed over Lorcan elegant features.

'' I guess I'll see you, then''

''Goodbye Lorcan''

And Harry strode out.

''Is this seat taken?''

Surprised green eyes rise to lock into pink ones that were barely visible over huge sunglasses.

''Lorcan!''Harry exclaimed '' No, please sit down!''

It had been two day since the night of Sheryl Glorybird's concert. Harry was truly happy to see him, besides Remus and Sirius he didn't have anyone to talk to.

''Hello Rigel, how are you today?''

''I'm fine, thanks. And you?''

''I'm very well'' He responded'' I hope I didn't interrupted you in the practice of your favourite hobby? '' The pink eyed man teased.

Immediately Harry flushed ''I... I ... Oh god, that was so embarrassing'' He moaned in his hands.

The other man burst into a cheerful laugh '' Relax , I'm just teasing a bit... What were you really doing?''

'' Well, I was just savouring this delicious ice-cream. I really can't get enough of them, I'm afraid. wizarding ones are way better then muggle ones Which is saying something since muggles one can be excellent. But, I'm babbling again. Sorry...'' Harry trailed off, flushing. The other just smiled.

'' No, it's okay. So, how do you find Branide Ford? I believe you told me you were from London. Is it your first time here?''

''Yes, it is the first time I come here. The town is gorgeous, though I can only judge from what I've seen which isn't much actually '' Harry chuckled. '' But I really like it here, it's huge , compared the other Wizarding community I've seen.''

''Well London's wizarding community are sure smaller. Godric's Hollow is probably the biggest and it's smaller then Branide Ford''

'' I can't compare anyway, I 've never been to Godric's Hollow'' Harry replied. 'No, actually I've lived at Godric 's Hollow but I was too young to remember.'' He corrected, before deciding to change the subject. '' This actually, my first summer in the wizarding world, and I find myself surprised everyday... Still, I haven't seen anything past Bermudian Road'' The green-eyed boy confessed.

''If you allow me, I could be your guide in this town. I've seen quite a lot, and now most of the historical places.''

''I'd love that'' Harry grinned

Thus it's been decided that they would start today , since both of them were free. Harry saw several amazing place like the Branidian Garden which was absolutely gorgeous to look at, or the Kilrayne Fortress on the outskirts of the town. Lorcan also showed him where young people spent their time, beside Bermudian Road. They took carriages to move around instead of Floo channels, for which Harry was extremely grateful since he dislike most of magical transportations. Lorcan replied that he could just buy his own private Flying Carpet, they didn't cause any discomfort during or after the trip. Harry was just astounded that wizards used Flying Carpets.

At the end of the day, Lorcan promised to take him out again, the following day.

''Rigel?''

'' Hum?'' Harry responded. I was the third day they met in town, He was currently browsing through a book on battle magic. When, it came to defense against dark art, Harry enter what Ron proudly called '' Harry Geek Mode''. He was abruptly ejected of it, when he heard Lorcan's question.

'' There is party tonight at a friend of mine's place, would you like to come with me?''

''I... Yes, I'd be delighted too'' Harry finally said excitedly.

''Perfect! We'll go by carriages, I know you can't stand the Floo''

''Wait, how do I dress up muggle way or wizarding way? I really don't want to stick out.''

''Well, I would recommend the wizarding way, dress robes won't be needed. Don't worry it'll will be will be Torian, and Shannon, who you didn't met but he was also there the night you glamoured Torian. Oh, and there will be Sheryl too.''

''Sheryl Glorybird? I'd like to meet her!'' Harry grinned. ''I really look forward to tonight party.''


End file.
